Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion
Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion is an event where a group of mages, who call themselves the Eye of the Midnight Sun, attempts to kill Fuegoleon Vermillion. Prologue After convincing Asta to step down from his fight, Fuegoleon Vermillion asks Rades Spirito of the purpose behind the invasion. The latter reveals one of the reasons, which is a revenge for his banishment when he was a Magic Knight for the Clover Kingdom. The fight between the Crimson Lion captain and the former Magic Knight begins with the latter is seemingly having the upper hand. Suddenly, Fuegoleon releases an attack that manages to burn No.1 - Carl, the corpse he used to fight Fuegoleon, which leaves Rades surprised and speechless. Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion After being dumbfounded over his finest corpse's obliteration, Rades' last corpse is also defeated by Leopold Vermillion and Noelle Silva. At that moment, Fuegoleon casts a restraining magic spell on Rades and confiscates his grimoire. The latter begins to shout clamorously when Fuegoleon learns that Rades is only capable of casting a single magic spell. After Rades turns quiet from Asta's speech, the Crimson Lion captain proceeds on asking the true purpose of the invasion, yet again. At that moment, Rades receives a notification from his colleague who informs him of the decision to return to their original mission. Afterwards, Rades reveals to Fuegoleon that his group's true purpose is to assassinate him. Suddenly, a spatial magic spell teleports Fuegoleon to an unknown location where three magic circles are floating in front of him. There, he meets an unexpected person whom he recognizes. Leopold begins to panic and demands an answer of his brother's whereabouts from Rades, but the latter simply laughs through it. In the meanwhile, Asta manages to locate Valtos, the spatial magic user that sent Fuegoleon away. After he avoids Asta's attack, Valtos open another portal from which Fuegoleon's body falls. The young Knights then find the Crimson Lion captain has lost his right arm as he bleeds profusely from the wound. Upon seeing his brother's critical condition, Leopold losses his guard and let Rades who has been released from Fuegoleon's restrains, ambushes him. While Noelle tries to prevent Fuegoleon from dying from blood loss, Valtos and Rades tries to leave as they have completed their mission. To their dismay, Asta prevents Valtos from transporting his teammate as the former beats Rades with his fists. However, reinforcements arrive for the two rogue mages, which leads Asta to shift his attention them. Asta and Leopold begin to rampage over the five rogue mages, who came to assist Valtos and Rades. Unfortunately, the Knights are unable to defeat any of them and Noelle is also unable to protect Asta and Leopold with her spell as one of the mages critically wounds them. However, before the rogue mages are able to kill Leopold and Asta, the Knights who had been transported away by Valtos, return. The rogue mages identify themselves as members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and immediately escape through Valtos' spell with one of the mages taking Asta with them as they leave. As the Knights decide to prioritize on establishing the Royal Capital's defenses rather than rescuing Asta, Noelle immediately asks Mimosa Vermillion to heal Fuegoleon. Unfortunately, as she is treating both of her cousins, Mimosa admits that she is incapable of completely heal the Crimson Lion captain and suggests her colleagues to take him for an advanced treatment at a medical ward. As soon as Fuegoleon and Leopold receive their treatments, Julius Novachrono returns to the Royal Capital alongside Asta and one of the members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. One of the captains then reports to the Magic Emperor in regards of Fuegoleon's condition and his missing pendant. After reassessing the threat from the Eye of the Midnight Sun, Julius encourages the Knights to stand strong and protect the peace of the Kingdom. Epilogue After Nozel Silva left with Nebra Silva and Solid Silva follow suit, the Silver Eagle captain laments his own mistakes and vows to defeat the culprit who defeated Fuegoleon. The other Knights also responds to the Magic Emperor by vowing to become stronger to face the upcoming conflicts. In the meanwhile, Leopold comes out of the medical ward as he forsakes his goal of becoming a Knight who is worthy to stand at his brother's side. He then decides to surpass his brother and takes the title of the Magic Emperor for himself as he marks his forehead with the same symbol, which Fuegoleon wears on his forehead. References Navigation